1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electronic markers and, more particularly, to an electronically actuated first down marking system and associated method for use in sporting activities executed on a pre-defined playing field.
2. Prior Art
In the game of football, an offensive team that advances the ball the length of ten yards within four plays makes a first down and retains possession of the ball. The traditional method of measuring a first down or determining the distance yet to be covered to make a first down relies on a set of markers connected by a chain that stretches ten yards. The back marker pole, known as the scrimmage marker, designates the starting point from which to measure a first down. The forward marker pole, known as the first down marker, is stretched against the length of the chain and designates the length of the field over which the offensive team must carry the ball in order to make a first down.
Throughout the game, football officials must resort to the traditional first down markers kept on the sideline to establish whether the offensive team has carried the ball the required distance. In situations where the football is located in the middle of the field, which is 53 yards wide, the first down markers must be moved onto the field for the measurement causing the game to be stopped. This increases the time it takes to complete a game.
The current first down measuring method can be inaccurate. During play, the first down markers remain on the sideline with the scrimmage marker designating the position of the ball at the beginning of the previous first down. In moving the markers onto the field to obtain a measurement of the ball after the play has ended, errors are introduced by forward or backward shifts of the markers relative to their first down positions on the sideline. Since the difference between making a first down and not could be a fraction of an inch, any variation in the position of the first down markers on the field versus the first down markers on the sideline is critical. In addition, the current measuring method causes many delays in the play of the game.
One prior art example shows an apparatus for measuring the required distance necessary for a first down in the sport of football. The apparatus includes a ten yard marker pole with an attached laser apparatus. The laser apparatus emits light in the blue-green wavelength and is capable of emitting a laser beam across the entire width of the field onto a target, to aid an official in determining if a first down has occurred or not. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a laser system that uses red and green lasers to visually determine when a game ball has broken the plane measured at ten yards, thus indicating a first down has been achieved.
Another prior art example shows a football first down indicator system for providing a method of quickly and accurately determining a first down in football. The football first down indicator system includes a pair of first down marker members each having an elongate housing member, and also having a stub shaft being attached to a bottom of the elongate housing member for resting upon a ground, and further having a down display housing being attached to a top of the elongate housing member, and also includes a plurality of number display members being rotatably disposed in each down display housing, and further includes an assembly for determining and signaling a first down in football. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not incorporate the use of a pair of assemblies on each side of the playing field, each pair working with the opposite pair, to give the most accurate measurement possible.
Accordingly, a need remains for an electronically actuated first down marking system and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and accurately measures placement of a game ball on a playing field during sporting activities. Such a system incorporates the use of laser light to provide a simple and accurate measurement from either side of the playing field. The system measures independently from each sideline and can also be used in conjunction with the system on the opposite side. The system is simple to use and designed for many years of repeated use.